


【面巍】惩罚

by gukabaka



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 镇魂 - Freeform, 面巍 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 23:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21382429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gukabaka/pseuds/gukabaka
Relationships: 夜巍 - Relationship, 面巍
Kudos: 34





	【面巍】惩罚

空旷的楼道上传来一阵阵细微的脚步声。  
  
  
声控灯被一排排点亮，明亮又干净的过道空无一人，脚步声逐渐由远及近。  
  
  
与平时沉稳的节奏不同，今夜变得格外的缓慢、迟钝与不着调，甚至能判断出脚步声的主人走得一浅一深，步履蹒跚，仔细聆听还能听到被刻意放轻的，有些痛苦和压抑的喘息声。  
  
  
伴随着钥匙转动门把的声音，沈巍屏住呼吸，缓缓打开门，在看到漆黑一片的客厅后略微松了一口气。  
  
  
也是，这么晚了，他也应该睡了。  
  
  
小心翼翼的将钥匙取出放在一旁的储物柜上，生怕惊动里屋的人，沈巍泄力般的摇晃了两下，右手扶住左肩，一步一步往沙发挪动，刚走没两步灯就被打开。  
  
  
“哥哥？”  
  
  
低沉又充满欣喜的声音自身后响起，沈巍只觉全身的血液凝固一般直起身子，下意识的将左手藏于身后。  
  
  
“欢迎回家，哥哥。”与沈巍长得一般无二的人此时身穿白色的衬衣，笑得眉眼弯弯，露出两颗梨涡，银灰色的头发干干净净扎于脑后，夜尊歪了歪头有些疑惑，“回来怎么不开灯？”  
  
  
“我…我以为你睡了。”沈巍目向前方的眼神有些躲闪，“不想打扰到你休息。”  
  
  
“哥哥没回来之前我都不会先去睡的。”夜尊大步上前准备递过沈巍手里的公文包，不料人还未靠近面前的人便条件反射性的后退了一步。  
  
  
“怎么了哥哥？”夜尊挑眉，上下打量着沈巍，“你脸色看起来不是很好，在学校里遇到什么事了吗？”  
  
  
“嗯，最近学校有教研活动，所以回来得晚…”  
  
  
“你的手在流血，哥哥。”  
  
  
沈巍心下一惊，藏在身后的左手不可控制的抖了抖，肩膀因为受伤溢出的血已经打湿了深色的外套，血液顺着胳膊汩汩流下，淋满整个手臂，最后滴落在地面上。  
  
  
“大学教授的教研活动这么具有杀伤力？能把你伤成这样。”夜尊仍然保持着笑容，眼底已经没有了笑意，不顾沈巍微弱的抵抗上前卸下了他的外套，不出所料的看到已经被鲜血染红的大半边衬衫。  
  
  
这个问题，沈巍无法回答，夜尊也知道沈巍回答不了他便也没有追究，反而很好心的运起黑能量为他止血疗伤，还帮忙褪去了白色衬衣上的血迹，使其看起来与先前一样一尘不染的整洁。  
  
  
可沈巍清楚，夜尊绝不会这么轻易的就放过他。  
  
  
“夜尊。”  
  
  
“想清楚再说，哥哥，我现在不想再听到你的谎话。”受伤的左臂在黑能量的补充治疗下逐渐开始愈合，夜尊的语调逐渐沾上怒气，“自从你打开门那一刻我就闻到了你身上散发的血腥气，你当真觉得你能瞒得过我吗？”  
  
  
“沈巍。”  
  
  
“你没听我的劝告，还是去了地星抓捕那个在逃的地星罪犯，还被他打伤了，没错吧。”  
  
  
沈巍微微地下头，眼睛看向旁边没有回答。  
  
  
“我跟你说过这个人你不要去追击，他的实力很强，且擅长躲藏，若是换做全盛时期的你倒也无可厚非，但现在的你是个什么情况你自己心里清楚。”  
  
  
“你连命都不要，有没有把你自己放在眼里？有没有把我的命令放在眼里？”  
  
  
有没有把我放在眼里？  
  
  
“沈巍，你忘了你答应过我什么了吗？”  
  
  
“我没忘。”  
  
  
沈巍因淘换了全身的能量后元气大伤，连受伤都无法在短时间自愈，更无法与夜尊对抗，但夜尊却在那段非常时期破天荒的提出停战，并私底下对沈巍提出了要求：  
  
  
他可以收回自己的野心和计划，不动海星和特调处，但作为交换，在不危害两星的前提下沈巍必须听从他的命令，迫于形势沈巍答应了夜尊的要求。  
  
  
于外，他还是那个呼风唤雨维系两星和平的黑袍使，于内，他是那个必须对夜尊唯命是从的沈巍。  
  
  
“但我是黑袍使，为了苍生我必须…”  


“苍生苍生又是苍生！”夜尊不受控制的大吼出声，神经质般的在原地徘徊两圈便一把揪住眼前人的领口道：“你眼里的苍生是好是坏于我又有什么关系？”  
  
  
“…抱歉，夜尊。”  
  
  
“哼。”夜尊嗤笑一声，揪住领口的手松开，替面前人理了理散乱的衣襟，随即捏住沈巍的下巴调笑道，“道歉若是有用的话，对地星人来讲，还要黑袍使干什么呢？”  
  
  
“对吧，黑袍使大人。”夜尊刻意放慢语速，一字一句的称呼，沈巍看向旁侧的目光闪了闪，夜尊手指有一搭没一搭的卷着沈巍的头发，“哥哥越矩了，擅自违抗了我的命令。”  
  
  
“错了就得接受惩罚，你知道该怎么做。”  
  
  
沈巍放在腰际的手握了握，随即软软的松开。  
  
  
夜尊一改先前的狂躁，没事人似的倒了一杯水坐在沙发上喝了一口，漫不经心的看向不远处的沈巍。  
  
  
“自己脱吧，哥哥。”  
  
  
已经被黑能量治愈的手仿佛有千斤重，像是做了很久的思想斗争，沈巍认命般的闭上眼，双手有些颤抖的扶上腰间的皮带。  
  
  
夜尊看着面前行动缓慢的人也不恼，在面对沈巍这件事上他总是格外的有耐心，他已经耐心的筹备了一万年，也不在乎这一时半会。  
  
  
深色的裤子松松垮垮的掉至脚踝处，露出修长健硕的双腿，沈巍抿紧唇看了看沙发上的夜尊，对方扬扬下巴示意他继续。  
  
  
最后一层遮挡物也被褪去，精雕细琢般的性器此时软软的垂在两腿之间，虽然不是第一次了，但被人这么直勾勾的盯着多少还是有些羞耻。  
  
  
“过来。”  
  
  
这一步一步走得举步维艰，如履薄冰，沈巍取下鼻梁上的眼镜放至一旁，趴在对方腿上。  
  
  
嫩白挺翘的双臀一览无余的呈现在夜尊面前，大手罩住一边臀瓣轻轻抚摸，瞬间绷紧的臀肉告示着主人的手足无措和紧张，夜尊轻笑：“放松点，哥哥。”  


话音刚落，带着些许掌风的手毫不犹豫的落在方才被抚摸的臀瓣上，趴在大腿上的躯体下意识的颤抖了一下。  


“啪！啪！”这两下夜尊用了八成的力道，嫩白的臀瓣迅速染上红印，虽说算不上疼，但清亮的声音在空旷的客厅内回响，莫大的羞耻感席卷而来，占据了沈巍的内心。  
  
  
空出的右手饶有兴趣的扶着怀里人已经红透的耳根，时而描绘着耳窝的形状时而揉捏软嫩的耳垂，满意的看着整只耳朵在自己的玩弄下变得滚烫而潮红，抚摸着臀瓣的手有规律的两边拍打几下后划过臀缝，恶趣味的在穴口打转，随即向下，轻柔的划过囊袋向前握住顶端。  


“啊…”沈巍自嘴角露出呻吟，随即下意识捂住嘴唇强迫自己不发出一丁点声音。  
  
  
“想叫就叫出来吧，我不会为难你的。”玩弄着耳垂的手往下，在后颈处流连片刻后穿过腋窝来到胸前，慢悠悠的解着胸前的衬衫纽扣，握住性器的手开始上下套弄起来，夜尊靠近那人驼红的耳根道，“哥哥，你这里已经硬了。”  


“哥哥被我打几下都能这么舒服吗？”圆润的指甲盖擦过胸膛，随即罩住因为趴着的姿势有些下坠的胸部，“这里也是，这就起反应了。”  


面对自己的挑逗没有任何回答的沈巍夜尊只觉一股无名火在胸膛澎湃，他握住那只因为羞耻捂住嘴唇的手，指引它向下，逮住早已肿胀起来的乳头揉搓，套弄性器的手也逐渐加快速度。  


他倒要看看，沈巍能忍住不出声到什么时候。  


潮水般的快感逐渐占据大脑，沈巍下意识的扭动，挺腰把那处往对方手里送，小腿不自觉的上抬，脚趾无助的蜷缩，下唇好似要被咬出血般，沈巍闭眼，自暴自弃般的准备迎接高潮的到来。  
  
  
“啊！”迎接自己的不是灭顶的快感，而是突如其来附骨般的疼痛。  


“哥哥，这是惩罚，你可不能这么享受啊。”金属质地的坚硬物品毫不留情的打在臀肉上，夜尊手握权杖，掠过臀缝来到另一边，毫不留情又是一棍。  


“唔…”沈巍吃痛，夜尊运用了黑能量，冰冷的纹路割伤了他的皮肤，臀瓣上甚至已经隐隐约约出现淤青，只剩下火辣辣的痛感。  


“刚刚让你出声你不肯，现在没有机会了哥哥。”夜尊轻柔的拭去沈巍额角因为疼痛分泌的冷汗，“十下，不许出声，不然加罚。”  


沈巍没吭声，默默调整好位置准备迎接接下来的惩罚。  
  
  
夜尊冷哼一声，运起黑能量，这一棍打在了大腿内侧，怀里的躯体猛的一弹又瘫软下去。  
  
  
接下来的几棍夜尊都运用了黑能量，但他掌握了分寸，让沈巍遭受皮肉之苦又不伤及筋骨，九棍下来臀部已经部满红色的棍痕，伤口隐隐约约呈现出纹路的形状，不少地方已经破皮冒出血珠，权杖的金属前端轻轻拂过伤口，像是把玩自己创造的艺术品一样静静端详观赏。  
  
  
夜尊对自己的作品非常满意，他的哥哥，除了他以外谁都不能伤害。  


沈巍攥紧夜尊的裤腿压抑的轻喘，身体逐渐放松下来静静等待最后一棍结束今晚的折磨。  
  
  
大手盖住伤口轻轻按压，夜尊笑了笑，手持权杖，掰开臀瓣对准后穴毫不留情的捅了进去。  
  
  
“啊！”  
  
  
“哥哥，你出声了。”夜尊眨眨眼，将腿上的人一把捞起按在墙上，粗大的金属重重的碾进甬道，并模仿交合的姿势进出，夜尊按住试图挣扎的人禁锢，狠狠的抵在墙上，含住面前人的耳垂含糊道：“加罚。”  
  
  
“你…你混…啊！”冰凉的，凸起的纹路时不时扫过敏感点，寒意，疼痛夹杂着快感席卷而来，前端又一次不受控制的抬起了头。  
  
  
夜尊并不想给沈巍说话的机会，食指和中指夹住乳粒狠狠拉扯，操纵着权杖的动作也不停歇，沈巍痛苦夹杂着愉悦的呻吟逐渐变调，意识也逐渐混沌起来，夜尊却像是玩腻般的将权杖抽了出来。  
  
  
挑起来的欲望又被斩断，这是夜尊第二次在沈巍高潮的边缘把他拉回谷底，他太知道怎么让他难受了。  
  
  
“唔…”沈巍难耐的喘息，无意识的扭动臀部，空虚和燥热在体内久久不能平息，想索求更多。  
  
  
“想要吗？哥哥。”夜尊一早看出了他的心中所想，放出了早已蓄势待发的巨物抵在穴口。  
  
  
“我…”  
  
  
“想要么？”夜尊有的是耐心等待面前的人开口，炙热的粗大在伤痕累累的臀瓣处前后磨蹭，手指在乳晕处打转，引导着面前的人，“想要就自己提出来。”  
  
  
沈巍抿住嘴唇，撵紧的拳头握了又握。  
  
  
半晌，夜尊闭了闭眼，神情有些失落：“我知道了，那今天就到此为止吧。”说完便企图起身离去。  
  
  
抽身的巨物被一只手轻轻搭住，沈巍微微侧身转过头，原本清澈的眼睛此时蓄满雾气充满恳求，长睫上挂着两滴生理性盐水，薄唇颤抖两下道：“想要…”  
  
  
“我想要。”  
  
  
声音虽然不大但夜尊听得真切，他浑身颤抖，欣喜的抱住面前的人，沈巍想要，他什么都可以满足。  
  
  
夜尊不得不承认，爱着他的哥哥，爱到发疯。  
  
  
“这就满足你，亲爱的哥哥。”  
  
  
夜尊搂住沈巍的腰，掰开穴口，扶着巨物一捅到底。  
  
  
“啊…”  
  
  
与冰冷的金属物品不同，炙热的性器温柔的进出给他前所未有的满足感，前端被人握住轻柔的爱抚，沈巍放松身体一阵又一阵的轻吟。  
  
  
“夜尊…”混沌中沈巍转过头找到夜尊的嘴唇就迷迷糊糊的吻了上去，获得的是迅速掌握主权，压抑了很久的炙热的回吻。  
  
  
沈巍不得不承认，他爱着他的弟弟，哪怕他认为夜尊是以报复为目的惩罚他，跟他建立要求，他也愿意臣服于夜尊脚下。  


被多次挑拨的前端早已受不住刺激，在夜尊爱抚几下后颤抖的泄了出来，夜尊宛如公猫交配般含住面前人的后颈啃咬，加快体内抽动的频率，次次直捣敏感点。  
  
  
良久，沈巍只觉一股微凉的液体释放在体内深处，伴随着一阵略微沙哑的声音在耳后响起：“哥哥，我爱你。”  
  
  
半昏半醒之间他已经判断不出这句话是幻听还是真实的了，纵使如此他也还是有气无力的应了一声：“嗯。”  
  
  
“我也是。”  
  
  
end.  
————————————————————————  
  
后续：  
  
  
夜尊提着被五花大绑的人扔到地上，一脸哥哥我牛不牛逼的表情看了看趴在床上的沈巍。  
  
  
夜尊：“哥！！昨夜伤你的那个在逃地星人我给抓回来了！”  
  
  
沈巍： ⊙_⊙  
  
  
夜尊：（拍了拍手）：“哥！他昨晚哪只手伤你了？”  
  
  
沈巍（懵）：“啊？”  
  
  
夜尊：“右手伤你了就把右手砍下来，左手伤你了就将左手砍下来！”  
  
  
沈巍：“…记不清了。”  
  
  
夜尊（撸撸袖子若有所思）：“好的，那就都砍下来算了。”  
  
  
地星人：“…求你给个痛快吧。”  
  
  
沈巍：表示屁股疼不想说话。


End file.
